


And the Pizza Delivery Boy

by Struckk



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And the Apple of Dischord, Gen, Missing Scene, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/pseuds/Struckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Dulaque end up with Ezekiel's pizza during And the Apple of Dischord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Pizza Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from a conversation with justlook3. We were discussing the poor pizza guy who had to deliver Jones' pizza to the annex in And the Apple of Dischord, and how confusing the situation must have been for him.

It was early in the afternoon when the young pizza delivery boy pulled his car into the small parking area in Cathedral Park. He glanced around in confusion, this couldn’t be right. There were no people around, no houses in sight. Just St. John’s Bridge towering over him.

The boy took a moment to fiddle with his GPS. The little gadget claimed he was in the right location, but maybe he had input the address wrong. He even pulled out his cell phone to call the pizza place where he worked. But according to the guy who had taken the order, he had the correct address. 

Sighing, he finally gave up and stepped out of the car, grabbing the pizza from the passenger seat. He had only just started his shift, and so far his day really wasn’t off to a good start.

The pizza boy started to wander around the park, looking for any sign that a person was around. He began to wonder if this was some sort of prank. Maybe some kids had called the order in. If that was the case, he suspected he would find them if he looked hard enough. What was the point of pranking the pizza boy if you didn’t stick around to see his reaction?

Only a couple of minutes had passed, though it felt like much longer, when the boy finally saw someone walk by. To his relief, it wasn’t a bunch of local kids, but an older man who exuded confidence. He was walking like he was supposed to be there, and he was heading over to the bridge. 

“Excuse me!” the pizza boy called out. The man stopped, looking around to see who was calling. He had reached a small structure under the bridge and was about to enter through a door that the pizza boy hadn’t noticed until now. “Sir!” he called out as he jogged over to the man.”

“Can I help you?” The man had a British accent that made him sound very distinguished. However, he glared down at the pizza boy like the kid was a bug he was about to squish. The boy gulped, and involuntarily took a step backwards. 

“Uh, I don’t know...m-maybe?” The delivery boy stuttered. “I’m from Portland Pizza. We had someone place an order for delivery to this address. Double cheese, extra pepperoni? You don’t happen to know an…” the boy pulled out the order information from his pocket and read the name that had been scribbled down. “Ezekiel Jones?”

The older man looked him over, and once again the boy felt intimidated. There was something about this man that he didn't like, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“I’m Ezekiel Jones,” the man finally answered, his voice completely devoid of emotion. 

“Oh, uh, great!” relief washed over the pizza boy. Now that he had found his customer he could deliver the pizza and get the hell out of there. Something about the whole situation just didn’t feel right, and he wanted to get as far away from that place and the man as possible. “That’ll be $14.” 

The man once again looked the boy over, silently judging him. “Don’t most pizza places have a policy in place that if the pizza doesn’t arrive within thirty minutes then it’s free?”

“Uh, yes sir.” the boy nodded, avoiding eye contact with the strange man. “But it’s only been twenty minutes since you ordered.”

The man didn’t say anything, but continued to glare at the young pizza boy, his hand held out waiting for the kid to give him the pizza.

“Sir, it’s just that if I don’t collect the money then it has to come out of my paycheck,” the boy explained hesitantly as the man continued to stare at him like he was a tiny insect. “I really can’t afford to lose one cent of that. I have student loans to pay off.”

After a minute, the man leaned down until his face was inches from the boy’s. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to stand up and once again he started to back away slowly.

“You know what?” the boy asked, surrendering the pizza box. “I think the clock on my phone is wrong. You’re right, it has been over thirty minutes.” He practically shoved the pizza box into the man’s chest and took off running, not looking back until he was safe inside his car. He could see the man, still outside the strange building at the base of the bridge, sneering as he slowly savoured a slice of the pizza. He didn’t stick around to see if the man ever went inside, he just backed his car away from the bridge and took off towards his next delivery.

After that day, Portland Pizza received numerous requests for pizza to be delivered at the unusual location under St. John’s Bridge. Ezekiel Jones quickly became their number one customer. But the pizza boy who had met the eery British man that first day absolutely refused to continue delivering there. Just seeing Jones’ number on caller ID was enough to send shivers down his spine. The rest of the staff thought his reaction was rather odd. After all, the Ezekiel they had all met was a friendly young man with a contagious and wide smile. The original pizza boy refused to speak of exactly what went down that first day, but seeing the colour drain from his face whenever anyone asked him about it was enough to prove to them that his fear was real.

And as for Ezekiel, he started waiting outside the annex for his pizza, greeting the delivery driver at their car, not giving anyone a chance to swipe his extra cheese and double pep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering using Lindy Booth's character from October Road for this fic, since she did play a pizza girl on that show. But the more I thought about it the more I figured that Pizza Girl wouldn't have been intimidated by Dulaque. And she probably would have just let herself into the annex and made herself at home. But maybe I'll write a different crossover with her...


End file.
